This invention relates to rotary internal combustion engines and relates in particular to those engines whose cycle of operation simulates the classic four stroke cycle of a typical reciprocating piston -crank shaft engine.
Typical prior art engines over which the present invention is an improvement are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,287,277 issued Dec. 10, 1918 to Foster, 4,638,776 issued Jan. 27, 1987 to Crittenden and 4,653,438 issued March 31, 1987 to Russell.
In the '277 patent a plurality of rings N and C.sub.2 seal combustion chambers F--F.
The '776 reference shows a compression chamber 23 separate and offset from a combustion chamber 25 and the '438 patent shows a cylindrical rotor having a plurality of radially extending piston - cylinder assemblies.